


The Next Steps

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calls from parents, Confessing relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri and Victor talk to their parents about their relationship.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	The Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sexy times in this post...so enjoy!

* * *

_ (Smut alert) _

Yuuri took a deep breath, his phone in his hand. He needed to face up to this call before Minako blew everything out of proportion. He sent the call through and waited. “Hi,  _ Okaa-san _ . How are you doing?”  _ Did my voice just go high pitched. _

His mother must have sensed his nerves because she cut to the chase. “Yuuri, Minako called and said you have a boyfriend.”

Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes. Said boyfriend was stretched out with his head in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri smoothed out his boyfriend’s silver strands to help him relax but couldn’t relax himself due to the pressing call. Both had had a long day, Yuuri at practice and Victor on shoots and filming. He knew his boyfriend had to do some editing later but for now, they were resting. “I do...that’s sort of why I’m calling.”

“Because Minako caught you and now you need to tell me about him?” Yuuri could imagine her raised eyebrow. Well, she’s not wrong. So he’ll give her that.

“It’s not like that,” he placated. “We...were sort of in our own world but really, we’ve been taking it slow. Victor...that’s his name...I want to make sure he feels respected and taken care of...and you know I never enter into a relationship quickly.”

“So how long?” He pictured her arms crossed, fingers tapping her elbow.  _ I really need to go home soon. _

Yuuri laughed nervously. “Well, we met on a photo shoot last spring...so a little over three months.”

She huffed, almost disappointed. “That isn’t long at all. I thought maybe you’d been dating a year.”

“No...we were even talking about coming to Hasetsu so that he could meet everyone but then time got away with us and now I need to gear up for the season.”

“You bring him when you get the chance. We’ll take care of him.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

As he disconnected, he met worried blue eyes. “Well?” Victor asked as the entire conversation was in Japanese and Victor wasn’t at all fluent.

“It’s fine. She wants me to bring you to Hasetsu when I come next so she can meet you.”

“So...she’s not mad?”

“As I said, Minako is the dramatic one. Mom is the voice of reason.” He gave Victor a gentle push off of his lap as he stated, “Why don’t you go edit while I work on dinner?”

Victor huffed. He knew he needed to take care of the business side of vlogging but he loved to watch Yuuri work. In the end, he dragged his laptop to the kitchen table. “When we do move in together,” Victor began as if it were just a matter of time, “should we just move into your apartment? It’s bigger than mine.”

“Too small. You need your own closet.” Yuuri continued to chop vegetables without hesitating.

Victor giggled. He wasn’t wrong. 

* * *

  
  


Victor sat cross-legged in bed, his laptop balanced on his knees while he continued to work on his edits. It wasn’t easy. There was a distracting hand running up his spine and Victor wanted...wished...it would do other things to him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus.

The Skype call startled him and he checked to see who it was before accepting. Yuuri’s hand snaked back to sit respectfully on the sheets between them. Victor smiled at the two faces that filled the screen. “ _ Privet mama i papa _ ,” he greeted before switching to English. “I didn’t expect a call. How are you?”

“We’re doing wonderfully. Your father has some business in Tokyo and I thought I might come by to see my darling boy,” his mother Cecilia provided.

“Oh, then you can meet my Yuuri!” Victor declared excitedly. He peeked over to the tuft of hair now buried under the blanket. “You could meet him now but he appears to be hiding.”

“Why is he hiding?” his father Andrei asked in a teasing tone. “Did we catch you in bed?”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Ummm, yeah...obviously...but I was working. Yuuri has practice early.”

“I didn’t realize you were living together,” Victor’s mother observed.

Again Victor glanced Yuuri’s direction, running a reassuring hand over the lump that was his boyfriend burrito. “Oh, we’re not technically. Just an extended sleepover. Yuuri’s choreographer was in town and this helps to save expenses. He won’t have to book her a room this way. She’s just staying at his place.”

“Practical,” Andrei appreciated. “We’ll be there in about a week. Will you have time for us?”

“Oh, do make time for us, dear. I miss you so much,” Cece begged, batting her blue eyes. “And your boyfriend as well.”

“I know I can make time. We may have to work around Yuuri’s practice time, but...I think I can persuade him, Mama.”

“Very well, then...we look forward to it,” his father agreed.

As the call disconnected, Victor closed up his computer, his concentration blown for work. He set it on the night table, then peeled back the blankets to find Yuuri blinking up at him. “They’re gone...I think you can come out now,” he teased.

“I wasn’t expecting...I guess I should...I mean, my mom usually waits for me to call and my dad never gets on the phone...and I didn’t know how they would respond to me...so I hid...and there was no undoing it and now your parents probably think you have a weak boyfriend…” He finished out of breath, blinking, wringing his hands.

Victor reached down and smoothed his hair back, a soft smile on his lips. “You...are a good person and you’re good to me. That’s all my parents look for. They may tease you but they will love you. They already do...because you make me smile.”

“They do?”

Victor nodded. “I’ve already told them a lot about you and they really want to meet you.”

“Even though we’ve only been dating a few months?”

Victor laughed warmly. “Yuuri...you do realize this is the slowest I’ve taken to get involved with someone. My parents think it’s good for me. And they love the way you treat and respect me.”

“Of course I respect you,” Yuuri murmured, starting to relax.

“Now...about what you were doing with that hand while I was working…” Victor slid down, reaching for his boyfriend. “I think...I need a little more.” He leaned in to brush their lips together, feeling Yuuri’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer, a hand sliding up his back while the other securely wrapped around his waist. Victor leaned in and deepened the kiss, moaning as Yuuri opened up for him. He was starting to feel heady, his skin blushing, his hips grinding, wanting more. Yuuri held him steady, continuing to kiss him, tongue exploring his mouth. God, he’s such a good kisser!

“I need...I need…” Victor stumbled on the phrase. He wasn’t sure what he needed, but more of Yuuri, that’s for sure. He pulled back to see Yuuri’s hooded gaze. “Can I touch you?”

“Where...how?” Yuuri whispered.

Victor traced a finger along Yuuri’s waistband. “I want...will you let me…” He struggled, not wanting to upset Yuuri. He dropped his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, chewing his lip as he worked out what he wanted to say. He could feel Yuuri’s hand now in his hair, fingers tangling into it. “Touch me,” he breathed.

Yuuri hesitated, Victor could feel it, that hand reaching down but stopping short. He promised himself he wouldn’t be upset if Yuuri pulled back. But then he felt Yuuri’s hand through his pajamas and Victor found himself grinding against that touch. “Can I...with you?” he asked.

Yuuri held his eyes and finally nodded. Victor crashed their lips together, even as he reached his hand down to grasp Yuuri’s length. He relished in the half hard length, feeling Yuuri shudder at his touch. “Talk to me,” he whispered softly.

Yuuri didn’t respond at first, his eyes blinking, his breathing picking up, his lips parted as he focused on Victor’s touch, his own hand exploring Victor, slipping down to tease the older man’s balls. Victor groaned, causing Yuuri’s eyes to snap open, and shift forward, his lips once more on Victor. “Want...you…” he groaned between kisses.

“I’m yours, Yuuri…” Victor promised. “What do you want to do with me?”

Yuuri went still, before his eyes flicked down Victor’s torso. “Can we...undress?”

Victor nodded, his hands happy with that idea as the slid up into Yuuri’s shirt, seeking direct skin contact. His lips were now nips along Yuuri’s chin. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri agreed, his fingers sliding along Victor’s waistband, toying with the elastic. “Can I…”

“Of course. Take anything off you want,” the Russain encouraged.

Yuuri’s hands slid into the elastic, and down Victor’s backside, giving the well-toned ass a squeeze. “We should…” kisses running haphazardly down Victor’s face “...work out together.”

“I think….” Victor responded, his teeth finding Yuuri’s ear and loving the sound that slipped from the Japanese man’s lips, “we already are.”

Yuuri laughed and Victor felt something relax in him that he didn’t realize was tense. “I guess we are.” 

Sitting up, Victor tugged and pulled Yuuri’s shirt free, and the other man began working Victor’s pants down. Victor took the opportunity to jerk off his own shirt even as he lifted his hips to accommodate Yuuri. He watched Yuuri work his pants down and then off, and then his eyes widened as Yuuri shimmied his own pants down, kicking them off to the side before crawling back up to him.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Victor double-checked, even as Yuuri’s arms wrapped him up, pulling their bodies tight into each other.

Yuuri pulled back to study him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

The Japanese man nodded, dipping in to brush their lips together before adding, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot...staying with you, sleeping next to you. Maybe we’d have gone slower if we didn’t stay together.”

“Is this okay? Are you comfortable with this?”

Yuuri thought for a moment before nodding. “But no penetration.”

“Okay?”

“Makes it harder to practice,” he added in explanation. “Prefer to do other things on practice days.”

“So...on your rest days, we can consider…”

Yuuri nodded before capturing Victor’s lips, the kiss finishing off any conversation. Victor gasped into Yuuri’s mouth as fingers reached between them, teasing Victor’s length. The Russain refused to be outdone and grabbed himself a handful as well, and soon they were thrusting into the other’s hand.

Victor could feel his orgasm building and asked, breathlessly between kisses, “Are you close?”

Yuuri nodded before leaning in for another kiss. “Very.”

Victor tried to hold out for Yuuri but soon was coming apart in the other’s hand. Yuuri thrust several more times before he let go. They remained still, breathless, staring into one another’s eyes. Tipping his head forward, Victor rested his forehead into Yuuri’s. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded, his clean hand reaching up to pull stray hair from Victor’s cheek and tucking it behind his ear.

“Did you...was this...I didn’t push you into this, did I?” the Russain worried.

Yuuri’s fingers slid down Victor’s back, playing with the skin at the base of his spine sending a shiver up Victor. And then the other man’s blue eyes widened. “Oh...you wanted this, too.”

“You were working.”

“You were distracting me on purpose,” Victor accused, although is eyes sparkled.

Yuuri shrugged. “I didn’t know...how to...we were taking it slow,” he finished.

“It’s fine...I just wanted you to be ready,” Victor agreed, pressing a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s lips. “I don’t know how to take it slow so I was following your lead.”

“I just knew I wanted you. It felt like, once my family knew, it was really real. And then your parents knew. So...I didn’t know what I was waiting for.”

“I was only waiting for you.”

Yuuri closed his eyes a few moments before opening them again. “Thank you for checking with me.”

“Of course.” Victor then pulled back and announced, “We need a shower and fresh sheets.”

Yuuri laughed. “Okay. I can change out the sheets while you shower.”

“Nope! We’ve already crossed that line. You’re showering with me.”

“Oh…” was all Yuuri got out before Victor was pulling him after.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so think of this as Yuuri's been staying with Victor for almost two weeks now...and that's a very tempting situation.


End file.
